You look really nice, Chloe
by Idontreallyhaveausername
Summary: Beca tells Chloe how she feels about her.


Disclaimer- I don't own Pitch perfect or any of the pitch perfect related things except this one tiny fanfic. Also it was my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so let's not be dicks about it. Please? :)

"If looks could kill, she would be dead," said CR. "...and the ginger would have lost her Beca virginity long ago," Fat Amy adds. I glared at them. We were tanding near the ice-cream booth. Barden Science club deided to(more like had to) throw an extravagant party after having lost a bet to group of Frat guys.

We were waiting for Aubrey and Chloe who omehow always have to go to the bathroom at the same time. I really don't understand the need to pee together. They came out fifteen minutes later with Stacie, who must hve been in there. They started walking towards us. Stacie was brushing something off of Chloe's hair while saying something and winked at her. A very flirtatious wink might I add.

The sight annoyed me and as soon as they joined us I said i needed a drink and we started walking towards the keg. Fat Amy started giving tips about how to battle crocodiles and dingoes to which CR was paying a lot of attention while Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey were talking in hushed whispers about something i couldn't figure out. Not like I was trying to listen to them or anything.

Two hours had passed and people were starting to get on my nerves what with all the grinding on the dance floor and making out against the wallas. And also the dickhead jocks hitting on a particular redhead trying to get her to go to the dance with them. Okay, maybe the third reason was annoying me the most.

"Becaw!"

I saw Jesse walking towards me. Eversince we won the ICCAs, I decided I had to tell someone about my evergrowing crush on Chloe(though i think it has gone way pas being just a crush.)

" Undressing a certain someone with your eyes again, Becaw?"

"Dude, No! Shut up!"

"Why don't you just ask her to go to the Aca Dance Night with you?"

"Because, complete rejection? Public humiliation?"

"Beca, Everybody knows you two have huge toners for each other. People can sense the sexual tension from four miles away."

"...and?"

"...and Unicycle and Donald don't have a date yet and the Trebles are betting on which of those two she's going to say yes to."

"What!?"

"I'm Gonna go ask her to the dance tonight!" I turned around so fast i swear i got a whiplash. Jesse giggled at my reaction. I swear he's the only college going guy that giggles. Before I realised what I was doing I blurted out,"who?" which turned out to be more of a squeak. She took a sip of her beer and pointed her index finger towards where Chloe and Aubrey were talking to some of there classmates.

Stacie started walking towards Aubrey and Chloe.I looked at Jesse with an expression I didn't Know existed.

"tick-tock, Bec."

I stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. And then suddenly I realised what was about to happen. I mumbled an "i gotta go" to Jesse and started running, Usain Bolt running towards Chloe before Stacie could say anything. I literally pushed Stacie aside and stood in front of Chloe for 3 whole seconds before,

"You look really nice Chloe."

I had to do everything to stop myself from face-palming my self.

She stared at me for a second and said,"um...thanks, Becs!"

I kept standing there. Suddenly a particular dull weird shaped pebble lying near my leg started looking really interesting.

"Did you want to talk or something ,Beca?"

I shook my head and said," I should go. Jesse's waiting for me." And started walking away but then i realised it was now or never. I mean, go big or die of embarassment, isn't it?

"Actually," I said. She was about to go back to talking with the girls when she turned to look at me.

"Your eyes are really blue. So freaking blue that I get lost in them and then I forget what I'm doing. And your hair is so red...it's like the colour of the sky during sunset. And your smile. God,Chlo. I swear your smile can light up an entire city at night. And when you laugh, Icould keep listening to it for the rest of my life. I could make mixes out of those sounds. You smell so good an you look really nice."

Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie and the other girls stared at me for what felt like an entire century before Chloe finally said,"Are you...? Did you just...?"

"I really like you, Chloe. And I'd really like to take you to the Aca Dance Night."

The three girls looked at each other and I swear I heard Aubrey and Stacie giggle.

'This is it', I thought and waited for the big no. Chloe looked at me for hours before gently pecking me on the lips. That is all I neede and crashed my lips against her. She kissed me back with the same force. I could have kissed her like that for the entire night but I needed some air plus it was suddenly very silent. I pulled back and placed my forehead to hers. Someone cleared their throat. I saw Aubrey glaring at me. Instinctively I took a step back.

"I don't want to kill the moment but, Break her heart and I'll break every single bone in your body."

"Got it." Was all I could say. Everybody burst out laughing and that was when I realised all the Bellas and Jesse had also joined us.

Chloe took my hand and when we were alone she looked at me and said," I like you too, Becs. And I'd be honoured to go to the ball with you." I smiled at her." So..." she continued " I look really nice, huh?"

"Don't make me regret asking you out, Beale"I said playfully before interwining our fingers and started walking back towards our friends to enjoy the rest of the night.


End file.
